¿Me enamoré de ti?
by Cagalli Zala Athha
Summary: [TERMINADO]Hermione pertence a Slytherin y por ende es una insoportable, además es novia de Draco Malfoy, cursan su último curso con la mayoria de las clases compartidas con Gryffindor ¿Podrá cierto pelirrojo que esta Slytherin cambie?
1. Hermione de Slytherin

¡Hola!

Bueno empiezo otro FF, ¡espero que les guste!

**Resumen**. Hermione de Slytherin novia de Draco Malfoy, cursan su último curso con la mayoria de clases compartidas con Gryffindor donde se encuentra un pelirrojo que hará que los sentimientos de esta chica cambien.

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling excepto aquellos que invente yiop.

¿Me enamoré de ti?

Capitulo 1.

Comenzaba un nuevo curso en el Colegio de Magia y Hechizería Hogwarts, el chico pelirrojo regresaba junto con Lavender Brown la prefecta de Gryffindor junto con el mismo pelirrojo de las instrucciones dadas para vigilar pasillos. Ambos se dirigían al vagón en donde los esperaban Harry, Luna, Neville y Ginny, todos eran muy buenos amigos...

-Ronnie, voy a saludar a Parvati, ya vengo –explicó Lavender

-Esta bien, no hay problema –respondió el chico

Mientras seguía caminando al vagón, chocó con una castaña

-¡Ay! ¡Fijáte por donde caminas! –gritó la chica

-Lo lame... – pero no terminó la frase por que cuando la chica volteó a ver agregó

-¡Tú! –señalando con el dedo- No acepto la disculpa, y me retiro Draco debe estar esperando por mí... –dijo en forma petulante la muchacha cuyo nombre era Hermione Granger

-Primero no me señales, segundo ¡Ve! Con tu novio ¡El único que te soporta!

-¡Muérete! –y acto seguido se retiró lo más rápido que sus pies lo permitieron

En esos mismos instantes el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley se quedó observando como se iba Granger, era una insoportable, pero no negaba que le movía el piso... al menos un poco.

Después de unos minutos su novia Brown se le unió y juntos llegaron al vagón, la llegada a Hogwarts fue muy rápida para todos, depido a lo amena que estaba la conversación. Luego, todos se fueron con esos carruajes que llevaban a los alumnos sin caballos hacia el colegio, fueron recibidos en el gran comedor por la profesora McGonagall, debido a que Dumblerdore murió el curso pasado...

Todos los profesores eran prácticamente los mismos, sólo DCAO (Defensa contra las artes oscuras) impartida nuevamente por el profesor Lupin, y claro muchos estudiantes estaban contentos con el regreso del simpático profesor que ya portaba anillo de matrimonio porque ya se había casado con Tonks.

-¡Que mala suerte! –habló el menor de los Weasley

-¿Porqué que sucede Ron? –cuestionó Harry

-Vamos a tener que compartir muchas clases con Slytherin... habrá que soportar por más tiempo a Malfoy y a Granger – y este último lo dijo con más rabia

-No importa, sólo los ignoralos y ya –contestó "el niño que vivió"

-Eso haré –finalizó el Weasley

--------

Se situaban en la clase de posiones con el profesor Slughorn... El cual estaban realizando una posión muy complicada de reaizar, cómo era costumbre en Hermione era la única que le pudo hacer la posión correctamente

-Señorita Perfecta – adjuntó Ron –porque es que siempre todo le sale bien

-Porque es una de la más inteligentes del Colegio –le respondió su novia

-Pero debería estar en Ravenclaw entonces...

-La maldad era más grande que la inteligencia –decía entre risas la chica

-¡Jaja! –rió el chico –tienes razón, y le dió un beso en la boca, rápidamente para que nadie se diese cuenta, pero no precivió a la castaña, la cual se quedó viendo la escena y luego se fue hacia Malfoy y rápidamente lo abrazó le dió la espalda

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el Slytherin

-No nada, te han dicho lo bello que eres –recitaba la castaña

-Sí... tú ¿porqué?

-Por que no me canso de decirlo – y lo besó, escena también observada por el pelirrojo y Mione lo precivió haciendo que intencificara el beso aunque en su mente esté besando a alguien más...

Fin del capitulo


	2. Besos

¡Hola!

Bueno el segundo capitulo de esta historia

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling excepto aquellos que invente yiop.

* * *

¿Me enamoré de ti?

Capitulo 2.

La castaña terminó aquel apasionado beso y luego miró fijamente al pelirrojo con cara de satisfacción, le encantaba sentirse superior al chico en todo, era una riña interminable.

-Así es como se besa Weasley –exclamó arrogantemente la chica, mientras el menor de los Weasley sólo se limitó a girar y volver donde su novia, lo que él no sabía es que la mente le hacía turcos a la Slytherin y no estaba besando a Malfoy, si no a otro... muy cerca de ella

-Esa Granger, pero ¿Qué se trae en contra tuya? – razonaba Brown

-No lo sé –respondió el chico –pero eso no importa ¿o si?

-No amor, claro que no– respondió la Gryffindor

Mientras todo seguía normalmente, finalizó la clase y todos se fueron a la siguiente, así avanzó el día hasta que las clases cesaron

OoOoOoO

-La profesora McGonagall necesita que vayamos a su oficina – le comentó Lavender a Ron

-¿A qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No tengo idea, pero citó a todos los prefectos de cada casa

-¡Genial! Malfoy y Granger de nuevo

-Jaja, si que no tienes remedio

Y ambos fueron a la oficina de la actual directora, aquella oficina permanecía idéntica a como Dumblerdore la había dejado... no muchos cambios, sólo que el anciano ya no estaba sentado allí, y había un retrato colgado con su figura...

-Muy bien, gracias por asistir – expresó Minerva mientras observaba aquella habitación en donde estaban los prefectos de cada casa, por Hufflepuff se encontraban Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott, por ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil, por Slytherin Hermione Granger junto Draco Malfoy y finalmente por Gryffindor Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown –cómo ustedes saben por cada casa hay dos prefetos, que vigilan pasillos en parejas, pero siempre de la misma casa...

Todos asintieron, mientras escuchaban atentamente a la directora

-Pues bien, este año, cómo lo ha venido recitando el sombrero seleccionador – continuaba McGonagall – han que implementar la unión entre las casa, y que mejor que empezar con los prefectos y luego con el continuamos con la demás población estudantil

Todos quedaron asombrados, mientras el pelirrojo pensaba lo peor

-Por eso –decía la directora –combinaremos las parejas de patrulladores por los pasillos, yo haré las parejas, primero Ernie Macmillan estarás con Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott con Draco Malfoy – agregaba la profesora, mientras por la mente del pelirrojo presentía lo peor y en la castaña ocurría lo mismo – Anthony Goldstein con Lavender Brown y finalmente Hermione Granger con Ronald Weasley

Esto último le cayó como balde de agua fría a ambos chicos, se miraron con odio, y con ganas de matar a la profesora McGonagall

-Dicho esto terminó con el mensaje que tenía que decirles... estos nuevos grupos de trabajo empezarán – pero fue interrumpida por la Slytherin

-Profesora McGonagall ¡Yo no puedo trabajar con Weasley!

-Así –resopló Minerva

-Si profesora ¡Es insoportable! No se puede

-¡Yo no soy insoportable¡Lo eres tú! –gritó el chico

-¡Ya paren! –exclamó la directora –Ustedes dos –señaló a Ron y a Hermione –aparte de tener que patrullar juntos, harán deberes extra para la unidad de ambas casas y de paso de ustedes dos

-Pero... – decía la castaña

-Nada de peros Señorita Granger, es mi última palabra, o ¿acaso quiere que le ponga más actividades para compartir el tiempo con el Señor Weasley?

-No... –respondió Mione

-Entonces, así quedamos –reanudaba la directora –empezarán apartir de mañana en la noche, gracias por su atención, pueden retirarse, y ustedes dos – se dirigía a Herms y Ron –les daré sus deberes mañana después de mi clase, ahora si pueden retirarse

Mientras iban saliendo de la oficina, el pelirrojo le exclamó a la castaña cuando caminaban por el pasillo

-Mejor te hubieras callado –replicó el menor de los Weasley

-No te metas con ella probetón, los estaré vigilando porque a MI –y enfatizó ese mi- Hermy no la dejo con tipos como tú –le exclamó empujándole

-Si fuese por mí con gusto cambio horario, pero no se puede Malfoy, además pasar tiempo con tu noviecilla no me agrada en lo absoluto

-¡Ja! – exclamó el Slytherin –ya quisieras tener una novia como ella, y no como esa que tienes, pero no importa son él uno para el otro –comentó entre burlas el rubio

-¡Callate Malfoy!

-¡Uy! Ahora salió el muy enojado

-¡Cállate! O no respondo

-No me importa tus amenazas Weasley

-¡No lo escuches amor! – gritó Lavender

-Te esta insultando y eso no lo permito –respondió el pelirrojo

-No importa no vale la pena –adjuntó nuevamente la Gryffindor, fue dónde su novio, y lo abrazó evitando que se fuese encima del Slytherin

-Mira Brown hasta te protege sabe que no puedes en contra de mí – exhortó Malfoy

-Él te ganaría rápidamente, solo que no quiero que tenga problemas –exclamó Lavender

-Pues demuéstralo Weasley – dijo Malfoy

Y el chico estaba preparado, cuando el profesor Lupin apareció

-¿Algún problema?

-No ninguno señor –respondió Mione que había permanecido en silencio en toda la pelea

-Entonces por favor despejen el pasillo –recitó el profesor

-Te salvaste de esta Weasley –expresó el rubio

Mientras el pelirrojo sentía una cachetada en la mejilla –No te metas con Draco –exclamó la chica, y este le cogió la mano –Me meto cuando quiero – respondió él, soltándola de la muñeca y retirandose con lavender por el pasillo...

Dejando a la castaña con la palabra en la boca y mirando la muñeca la cual él le agarró

-¿Amor? –exclamó Draco

-Ah... – regresaba a la realidad la chica

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No

-¿No te hizo nada ese Weasley ?

-No nada

Acto seguido la abrazó y ambos se fueron caminando hacia su sala común...

OoOoO

Ambos amigos se encontraban en la sala común realizando deberes y platicando amenamente...

-¡No lo puedo creer! Además de patrullar juntos tenemos que hacer deberes

-Amigo si que te la dejaron difícil –exclamó Harry

-Exactamente

-Pero no te preocupes¿la profesora no digo por cuánto tiempo?

-No, espero que no sea mucho

-Pues esperemos, mañana será un día muy largo... –finalizó el "niño que vivió"...

Él chico se encontraba expectante el día siguiente sería el día que pasaría con la chica a la que más detestaba en el mundo, y lo mismo le sucedía a ella, pero al mismo tiempo ambos desaban que ese momento llegara...

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo

Gracias por sus reviews y por leerme )


	3. Gracias

¡Hola!

Bueno el tercer capitulo de esta historia

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling excepto aquellos que invente yiop.

¿Me enamoré de ti?

Capitulo 3.

El amanecer de aquel día tan "esperado" para ambos chicos empezaba... Ron bajó a la sala común y de ahí se junto con su amigo Harry y su hermana Ginny, todos se bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

-¿A qué horas tienes que hacer los deberes? – cuestionó la pelirroja

-No lo sé, McGonagal nos llamará y nos dirá nuestro valioso deber, y además tenemos que patrullar juntos por los pasillos – exclamó con agobiamiento mientras miraba a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a esa castaña, ésta se percató y volteó la cara ignorándolo

Mientras continuaron comiendo, así empezaron otro día de clases... A la hora del almuerzo, el gryffindor y la slytherin recibieron el mismo llamado. Ambos eran solicitados para la oficina de la directora, cuando llegaron ambos entraron y allí la profesora les invitó a sentarse y empezar con sus deberes

-Buenas tardes –empezó la profesora – cómo habíamos exclamado anteriormente, hoy les daré sus deberes... –y ambos chicos rogaban para que no fuera por mucho tiempo y nada que tuvieran que relacionarse demasiado – será por una semana, espero que su actitud cambie... ahora el deber que les asigno tratará de cuidar de una critaura que será donada por nuestro guardabosque Hadrig y luego quiero que escriban un pergamino de 50 cm, para el próximo lunes – mientras se acomodaba sus lentes prosiguió -¿Alguna pregunta?

-No –exclamaron homogéneamente

-Muy bien, ahora al finalizar las clases dirínganse dónde Hadrig e inmediatamente comenzarán, y un último asunto –agregó – recuerden que hoy patrullan en el sétimo piso

Y los chicos salieron, cada uno salió por su lado, no soportaban estar cerca, no puede creer que ahora pasaran mucho tiempo juntos...

**OoOoO**

Al finalizar las clases, Granger y Weasley asistieron a su visita con el guardabosques, al arribar el hombre semigigante habló

-La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho lo de su deber ¡Vengan! – exclamó emocionado, les asustaba puesto que en el tercer curso un bicho le había lástimado el brazo a su Draquito –pensaba la castaña y Ron ya conocía como era el semigigante y más miedo le daba

-¡Vengan! –volvió a exclamar

Los muchachos fueron y con el temor en sus cuerpos esperaban lo peor, se sorprendieron al ver una criatura parecida a un caballo, lo único que lo diferenciaba de un caballo era... nada

-¿Qué es Hadrig? – preguntó Ron

-Sé que esperaban una criatura mágica interesante, bella cómo las que siempre muestro

Ambos chicos se quedaron atónitos con "interesantes, bellas criaturas que él mostraba" La verdad no creían eso, pero no indicaron nada y continuaron escuchado

-Pero la profesora me relató que Hermione

-Granger para usted –exclamó odiosamente cómo era común el ella

-Bien,– e ignoró el comentario – es de padres muggles, así que debes conocer a esta criatura, esto para los muggles se llama caballo

-La profesora Mcgonagall nos mandó a cuidar un caballo – dijo la chica incrédula

-Al parecer si, imáginense que no me dejó escoger el animal, que raro ¿No creen?

-Ah si claro -exclamó Granger con sarcasmo, mientras Ron sólo dijo –Si muy raro

-Se llama Kick – vociferó Hadrig – pasemos a la lección de hoy ¿Cómo limpiar a un caballo?

Mientras el guardabosques seguían explicando, y los chicos lo pusieron en práctica, Hermione llegó a la parte trasera del animal, sin darse cuenta que de hizo, el caballo empezó a relinchar, no obstante la castaña no se movía de ese lugar y parecía que la iba a patear, el pelirrojo se dió cuenta de eso, fue y saltó abrazandola para que Kick no la golpeara...

El chico cayó de espaldas... mientras seguían abrazándola –¿Estas bien? –cuestionó el menor de los Weasley

-Sí –exclamó esta muy cómoda por estar de esa manera con el chico - ¿y vos?

-Bien un poco adolorido, pero bien... – el chico miraba a los ojos castaños de Hermione, y esta observó los ojos azul cielo del chico se anonadaba en la mirada de él... quedaron a muy pocos centímetros... pero

-Chicos –gritó Hadrig

Y acto seguido la chica se paró encima del menor de los Weasley

-¿Todo bien? –cuestionó el guardabosques, ambos chicos lo querían matar, pero en su interior era mejor así, aunque una nueva duda les recorrió en el cuerpo...

Continuaron con su labor, pero más alejados, se precibía unas miradas pero cuando uno volvía a ver, el otro volteaba... Y tras de todo "tenian" que vigilar pasillos ese mismo día

**OoOoO**

Llegó la noche, se le adjuntaba el cansancio de haber cuidado a Kick, lo que sucedió con Granger, comío con mucha prisa, tenía mucha hambre, a la castaña le pasaba lo mismo

-¿Qué te ocurre amor? -preguntó el slytherin –comes muy rápido

-Nada... estoy muy cansada, imagínate McGonagall nos puso a cuidar un maldito caballo –contó arrogantemente

-¡Que estupideces se les ocurre! –exclamó el rubio

-Bueno ya debo irme - y le iba a dar un corto beso en los labios, cuando la imagen de lo que pasó en la tarde reapareció, la chica sólo se limitó a besarle por la mejilla

En la mesa de Gryffindor ocurrio algo semejante, pero con una pareja diferente, Ron pudo besar a Lavender, pero su mente lo traicionó, no sabía que le ocurría... era algo nuevo que esa Granger hacía sentir en él, y él hacía sentir en ella...

**OoOoO**

Era el momento de cuidar el pasillo juntos, ambos estaban espectantes, dentro de ellos añoraban que sucediera algún acontecimiento, pero no sus mentes les ponía a prueba y sólo recorrían los pasillos...

Lo que menos creyó observar el menor de los Weasley era observar a _**su novia**_ besando a otro

-¡Lavender! –vociferó el pelirrojo

-Ronnie, no es lo que parece... –explicaba nerviosa

-¡¿No?! Te estas besando con Dean Thomas – exclamó Ron, mientras Hermione veía divertida la escena pero interiormente estaba realmente feliz... ya no había nadie con Weasley, era libre...

-Ronnie ¡espera!

-No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar ¡Te odio! Aquí terminamos – decía con lágrimas en los ojos el menor de los Weasley... Y se fue, seguía con su deber de cuidar los pasillos... Aunque la castaña no lo quería reconocer le dolía verlo así, sentía un odio contra esa Brown, uno mayor al que ya tenía, pero sólo se limitó a decir -¡No sabía que tan zorra podrías ser! –exclamó con resentimiento verdadero

-¿Te duele verlo así Granger? –cuestionó Lavender

-Brown, eso a tí no te interesa –respondió Herms

-¿Te dolió? –repitió la pregunta

-Brown... sos muy poca cosa para dirigirte la palabra... –adjuntó con superioridad – pero no, no me dolió esa es tu respuesta –aunque era mentira, le había dolido mucho mirar cómo sufría, sin embrago, ella no le mostraría sus sentimientos, menos si se trataba de ese pelirrojo, y acto seguido se fue a encontrarse con Ron, "debía" por "obligación" seguir cuidando los pasillos

En la escena anterior sólo quedó Lavender con un Dean muy sorprendido, no pudo decir palabra alguna, Brown se fue llorando a su sala común, mientras el chico sólo se limitó caminar hasta su sala común, sabía que desde ahora en adelante, había perdido a un amigo y en sus dormitorios nada sería lo mismo

**OoOoO**

-¿Estas bien? –cuestionó Granger

-Sí... debes estar muy entretenida –le comentó

Le costó mucho sonreir, porque le quemaba el alma observarlo cómo estaba –Weasley mejor dejámos las cosas aquí

-Gracias – le dijo aunque sentía brevemente su orgullo lastimado

-¿Por qué? –le inquirió

-Por sólo esta vez, no te burlaste de mi desgracia

A la chica casi se le parte el corazón –Solo esta vez Weasley – y se fue

El chico pudo sonreir por un instante mientras la castaña se retiraba...

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por sus reviews y por leerme )


	4. Confusión

Hola!

Bueno muchisimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me alegra que esta historia les guste.

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto aquellos que invente yiop.

¿Me enamoré de ti?

Capitulo 4.

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts bajaron a tomar su alimento, cómo siempre Ron acompañaba a Harry y su ex-novia Lavender. La chica trató de platicar con él, pero no había manera alguna de que este la dejara hablar.

-Ron – chilló Brown, pero sin respuesta alguna

-Ron... al menos deja que te diga lo que tiene que decir – aconsejó Potter

-No Harry, la vi besuqueándose con Dean Thomas – al que por supuesto ni la palabra le dirigía – no hay manera de que la escuche... creí que me era fiel, que me quería... y mira lo que sucedió

-Sé que no es leal, pero al menos escuchala, permite que declare todo

Y el pelirrojo volteó a mirar dónde su ex pareja – Esta bien – cayó derrotado – lo haré, y acto seguido fue donde se encontraba la chica – Lavender ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Ronnie... lo siento de verdad yo no quise hacer eso – lo decía rápidamente – yo te amo, te juro que jamás lo volveré a hacer, pero no me dejes, yo te... –fue cortada por el chico

-¡No Lavender! ¡No más! Ya déjame en paz ¡Vete!

-Ronnie, no me hables así... – decía herida – no me trates de esa manera

-¿Qué manera? ¡De la que te mereces! No pensaste en mí cuando te estabas besando con Dean ¿Verdad? Ahora no me vengas con eso – y acto seguido el chico se retiró y dejando a Brown con la palabra en la boca

**OoOoO**

-¿Y? – inquirió Harry

-Nada me dijo que lo sentía, que me amaba, pero ¿Sabes? Ya no le creo... ella perdió con migo

-¿Enserio no te interesa?

-Fue lo mejor...

-¿Qué sucede Ron? Pareciera que agradecieras que eso haya pasado

-No pasa nada, y me duele, pero no se lo demostraré... al menos no la tendré que ver cuidando los pasillos

-Pero es con Granger

-Granger – exclamó distraídamente

-Si ¿Sucede algo con ella?

-Eh – expuso saliendo de sus pensamientos –No... Si la verdad es que si –Harry lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos – ella observó toda escena – terminó el menor de los Weasley

-¿Y que digo?

-Lo más raro, es que ni se burló...

En ese preciso instante entraba la castaña al Gran Comedor agarrada de la mano junto con novio Draco Malfoy, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, no obstante, la castaña ansiaba que una mirada la estuviera observando... y esa era de Ronald Weasley, la chica miró disimuladamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, rogando toparse con esos ojos azules pertenecientes del chico.

-Hablando del rey de roma –exclamó Potter, mientras el pelirrojo lo miró con cara extrañada – es una expresión muggle –acotó

Los slytherin's se sentaron y empezaron a comer... Sin embargo, la castaña no dejaba de aprovechar de observar por instantes al pelirrojo que ahora estaba sin novia, era lo más seguro y sonrió

-¿De que te ries Herms? – cuestionó el rubio

-Ah... – y volteó a mirar dónde su novio – De nada, acaso ¿No se puede estar feliz?

-Claro, pero... – en ese mismo momento el chico volteó a mirar dónde estaba la mesa de los Gryffindor's y observó que Ron estaba solo y Brown estaba al otro extremo, y adjuntó –Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso ¿De eso te burlabas mi vida? – inquirió

-Si – lo exclamó en voz casi inaudible

-Ahora lo averiguaré – expuso Malfoy con superioridad –Lav- lav ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no estas con tu Weasley?

-No te importa Malfoy – gritó Brown

-Uy... pero miren cómo responde ¡Weasley! –y miró al pelirrojo, quién hablaba con su mejor amigo, cuando fue interrumpido por el chico - ¿Por que no estas con Lav-lav, acaso ya te diste cuenta de la clase de noviecita te tienes?

-¡Cállate Malfoy! – chilló el menor de los Weasley -¡No te interesa!

-A mi me parece que sí – cuando fue interrumpido

-Draco – exclamó Hermione –No hagas una escena aquí, haz el favor y te sientas, además con lo que te contaré ellos ya no interesan – terminó

Mientras el slytherin se limitó a sentarse –Esta bien Herms, pero ya lo veremos – finalizó señalando a la ex pareja, mientras se sentaba.

Todo quedó en silencio en el Gran Comedor en dónde sólo se escuchaba los murmullos de la gente parlando de lo que acaba de suceder...

-Harry no los soporto – comentó el Weasley

-Me dijiste que ella estuvo ahí ¿Cierto? – cuestionó Harry

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Parecía que Malfoy se estaba dando cuenta...

-De seguro ella le contó, y que mejor manera de molestarme que en el Gran Comedor

-Pero no me contaste que ella no te iba a molestar... de echo te salvó

-¿Salvar?

-Ella paró que él se burlara más de ti – razonó "el niño que vivió"

-No lo creo, sólo tenía una noticia mejor...

-No lo sé Ron... me pareció que te defindió

-No digas estupideces Harry

Mientras en la mesa de los Slytherin's se encontraba la pareja del momento

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar? – inquirió el rubio

-Ah... pues que – no sabía que decirle – te tengo una sorpresa esta noche... y quiero que estes listo...

-Pero eso no es tan... – fue cortado por un beso de su novia -¿Acaso yo no soy más importante que esos? – exclamó despectivamente la castaña

-Claro... ¿Qué me tienes?

-Es una sorpresa – le dijo cariñosamente, asunto que le costaba mucho, no sabía de dónde agarraba energías por que ya no quería besarlo más... ella deseaba darle su amor a otro.. al Gryffindor que ella quería...

La comida terminó, cómo era sabado tenían libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

**OoOoO**

-¿Es cierto que terminaste con Lav? – preguntó su hermana

-Si, Gin si – replicó el pelirrojo, mientas fue abrazado con mucha emoción por la menor de los Weasley – Me alegro tanto – comentó la chica – Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer – finalizó

Mientras Potter observaba la escena, algo en su interior era distinto, mirar esa pelirroja hacía que olvidara todo... Él realmente la amaba... pero cortó con ella por su seguridad, era mejor así... pero la quería, era inevitable

-Me tengo que ir –anunció el Weasley, dejando a Ginny con Harry a solas

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que decirse... Potter tomó impulso y habló – Veo que Lavender no te caía bien

-No la verdad que no, no me gustaba cómo novia de Ron, y no estaba equivocada – exclamaba muy emocionada la chica, Harry la miraba ni ponía atención a lo que decía, de un pronto a otro calló a la chica de su monólogo con un beso, inmediatamente fue correspondido, ambos no podían soportar la distancia entre los dos...

**OoOoO**

Era otro día, otro día de vigilar los pasillos... Pero Hermione no venía, el pelirrojo se desesperó y fue a buscarla, en cuanto se la encontró besandose apasionadamente con su novio en las afueras del castillo, él se quedó mirando la escena, en cuanto pudo escuchar

-¡Que sorpresa más bella! – exclamó Malfoy

-De nada Ro... Draco – se autocorrigió

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – se alteró el rubio

-Draco ¿Así te llamas no?

-No dijiste "Ro"

-Estas alucinando –y acto seguido se fue con paso firme y lo más rápido que podía

-Hermione ¡Ven acá! –ordenó

-¡A ella no le das ordenes! – se le escapó al menor de los Weasley

-¡Weasley! – chilló el slytherin -¿Qué haces aqui?

Mientras la castaña lo observó, le alivió que el pelirrojo estuviera ahí

-Vine – pero no podía abrir sospechas – estaba patrullando, asunto que otras deberían hacer- y se dirigió a Hermione

-No me molestes Weasley – respondió la castaña –para ahí iba

-Mira pobreton –retornó Draco en hablar – ella es MI novia, y si le doy ordenes ¡No te interesa! – exclamó

-Claro que sí – se le escapó al pelirrojo, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara de forma expectante, miraba que no fue desapercibida por Malfoy

-Así – balbuceó - ¿Eso mismo me dijiste con tu noviecita Lav-lav esta mañana? ¿Qué te importa a tí lo que le pase a MI novia?

Pregunta que asustó a Hermione y dejó a Ron mudo – No debes tratar así a una mujer – respondió

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta Weasley – acotó Draco

-Por supuesto que la responde – se defendió

-¿Defiendes a cada mujer que ves peleando con su novio?

El chico estaba sorprendido no sabía que responder, él le interesaba que le sucedía a ella, nada más a ella, si hubiese visto esa misma escena en otra pareja (aparte de su hermana) no se hubiese comportado de esa manera, pero ¿Que te sucedía? No quería responder que era en general, por que es mentira, él no quería verla sufrir... no lo deseaba, le afectaba verla mal

-No – respondió, y la chica subió la mirada – nunca he visto que un novio que se supone a ama a su novia se comporte de esa manera con ella – terminó

Bien Weasley – exclamó aplaudiendo en forma de burla –No te metas conmigo o con MI Hermione... eso no te interesa –Herms amor –vociferó –Ven – y la chica fue donde su pareja, y éste la tomó por la cintura y la besó enfrente de Ron aún más apasionado que cuando la encontró –No hay problema entre nosotros, asi que ya no te metas

El pelirrojo sólo se limitó a voltearse y retirarse -¿Que pasa Weasley? ¿Se te comieron la lengua? – molestó Malfoy

-Ya Draco – gritó Hermione

-¿Lo estas defendiendo? – retó

-No – y paró – sólo déjame pensar, ahora tengo que ir a patrullar – y adjuntó – también ve a hacerlo – y acto seguido se fue

**OoOoO**

El menor de los Weasley caminó sin rumbo alguno, le dolió ver cómo la beso, era diferente, observar a Lavender fue muy duro, pero lo que acababa de mirar no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, unas lágrimas le salieron de los ojos, mientras Mione lo buscaba, cuando lo encontró en el sétimo piso se quedó mirándolo en una esquina, lo miró no se cansaba de verlo... se asustó al mirar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules ¿Es por mí? Pensaba la chica

-Weasley – exclamó suavemente, el chico se asustó y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas

-¿Que sucede Granger?

-Tenemos trabajo por hacer (N/A: no podía quitarle lo responsable)

-Claro – y se paró quedándo enfrete de ella, cómo queria besarla, sólo observaba sus labios, no se contuvo más y la besó, beso que fue correspondido...

Fin del capitulo


	5. Capitulo Final

¡Hola!   
Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rwling, excepto aquellos que invente yiop.

¿Me enamoré de ti?

**Capitulo Final**

Escenas del capítulo anterior...

"_-Claro – y se paró quedándo enfrete de ella, cómo queria besarla, sólo observaba sus labios, no se contuvo más y la besó, beso que fue correspondido..."_

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, los sentimientos que se transmitieron con ese beso eran sinceros, lo que las palabras no podían decir con esa simple acción se declararon lo que tenían que aclararse...

Por un momento se miraron, aún no terminaban de asimilar lo que había sucedido, pero fue genial para ambos.

-Desde hace unos días – empezó el pelirrojo – no sé que me ocurría contigo, pero... creo que me empecé a enamorar de ti... – finalizó

La castaña no podía emitir palabra alguna, estaba en shock no lo creía ¿Él? Le correspondía, por que ella también sentía lo mismo

-Creo... que a mí me ocurre lo mismo, ya nada es igual... – y le salieron unas lágrimas de los ojos

-No llores – le ordenó – No tienes por qué hacerlo

-Es que... Soy muy feliz, creí que me odiabas, y suponía que este sentimiento que sentía era una tontera, que no era correcto, que – pero fue cortada por otro beso

-No tienes nada que decir – exclamó el chico – a mi me pasaba exactamente igual, pero ahora sé que te tengo – y ambos sonrieron, estaban muy feliz –No sabía que me podía enamorar de una slyhterin insoportable – le exclamó dulcemente

-Y yo de un Gryffindor cabeza dura – le complementó Granger

**OoOoO**

Pasaron los días y ambos chicos habían acortado mantener su relación en secreto, cuando patrullaban por los pasillos o se escapaban con escusas. Lavender ya había desistido de la reconciliación alguna con el pelirrojo, él dejó muy claro las cosas, y no había nada que hacer.

Por su parte Hermione tenía que cortar con Draco Malfoy

-Eh... Draco – empezó la chica

-Dime amor – respondió el chico que estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala común

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué Herms?

-De... – no sabía cómo empezar – yo... – estaba muy nerviosa – tu y yo... bueno nosotros

-¡Dilo Hermione!

-Quiero terminar contigo – replicó muy rápidamente

-¿Terminar con migo? ¿Por qué? – exclamó enfurecido

-Por que – estaba contra la espada y la pared – ya no es lo mismo, has cambiado, sólo me buscas para besarte con migo, no hay comunicación y ¡Yo no soy de las que se andan besando y nada más!

-Oh Mione – empezó el rubio – pero podemos arreglarlo

Ahora si que no sabía que hacer – Lo siento Draco pero...

-Pero que – gritó más enojado que antes

-Yo... – trataba de tranquilizarse – soy yo, ya no puedo estar contigo

Y la agarró de la barbilla, obligándola a que la volteara al ver –Es por alguién más ¿Verdad?

-¡NO! – exclamó

-Entonces no entiendo por qué estas cortando con migo

-Por que no parecemos novios, y si quieres bocas disponibles ¡pues busca a otra a mi no!

-Mira – y la mantenía agarrada de la barbilla, y la besó, pero esta lo patió -¿Qué te sucede Herms?

-¡No entiendes lo que te dige! – replicó - ¡No más! Yo ya no quiero seguir contigo

-Y ¿Quién te crees tú como para cortar con migo?

-Tu EX- novia – y acentúo el ex e iba a salir de la sala común, pero éste le agarró el brazo

-Esto no se queda así Hermione

-Aquí queda

-No claro que no – sentenció el chico

-Cómo quieras

-Soy un Malfoy ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí – respondió – y yo soy Granger, no me da miedo tus amenazas ¡Te conozco muy bien!

-Eso crees

-Fui tu novia por mucho tiempo

-Tal forma no significa nada

-No seas iluso, y acepta que cortamos – y la castaña se fue corriendo de su sala común, llegó dónde Ron y lo abrazó, no le importó si alguien los veía, ella lo necesitaba

-Herms ¿Qué pasa?

-Corté con Draco...

Puso una cara de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupó la reacción de su "novia" -¿Qué te dijo?

-Eso no importa, júrame que no me vas a dejar, que me vas a apoyar

-Claro que si – y la besó – yo te amo – con las últimas palabras la chica sonrió y sintió una paz, él estaba con ella, él la amaba... ya no debía dudar de nada...

**OoOoO**

Los días pasaron, y todo volvía a la normalidad, Hermione y Ron se seguían tratando como antes, nadie sospechaba nada... ellos sabrían cuando y cómo todos se enterarían de su relación, era su último año y lo disfrutarían al máximo

Malfoy se había echo la idea de la pérdida de su ex-novia, la molestaba, los slyhterin's se habían dividivo, pero eso no le importaba mucho a la castaña, por que ella ahora tenía lo que a veces muchos no sentían, el amor, el cariño, había cambiado mucho, ya no era petulante, el juntarse con el gryffindor le había mostrado el otro lado de la moneda, y de ésa experienca aprendió mucho, lo diferentes que pueden llegar a ser las personas, pero al mismo tiempo lo similares que pueden ser.

-¿Me enamoré de ti? – exclamó Hermione –Y es lo mejor que me ha sucedido – le comentó a su actual novio Ronald Weasley, acercándose a él y le dió un beso que hacía enterder a ambos lo que sentían... sus sentimientos ya no los debían de escoder entre ellos... esta es una historia de una Slytherin y un Gryffindor pueden llegar a quererse.

**--****FIN--**

Bueno termino este cortito fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Gracias!

**..Cagalli Zala Athha..**


End file.
